Tetap Bersamamu
by arturia.sacchi
Summary: Dia, tetap mencintai pria itu setelah disakiti. dia, tetap menyayangi pria itu setelah dikecewakan. tapi, ada saatnya dia harus menyerah. ya, menyerah. warn : YAOI. SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**ooooo000000000oooooo**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Divorce © Ghee.D'NetherDrake

xxxxXXXXXXxxxx

BOYXBOY. YAOI. OOC. TYPOS. SHO-AI. GAJE. IDE PASARAN. MAINSTREAM. AUTHOR NEWBIE. DONT LIKE DONT READ.

XxxxXXXXXXxxxx

**ooooo000000000oooooo**

"Aku ingin cerai dari mu." seorang pria berambut pirang berjalan mendekati pria lainnya yang sedang duduk diatas sofa menikmati secangkir kopi hitam digenggamannya.

Hening.

Hening.

"sekarang Sasuke !" pemuda pirang tadi melemparkan seberkas kertas dengan tulisan 'Surat Perceraian' keatas meja yang berhadapan dengan pria yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi.

Dengan tenang, Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopi yang sedari tadi bertengger ditangannya ke atas meja, "duduk."

Pria pirang itu hanya diam sambil mendekap tangan mendengar perintah dari Sasuke.

" .Naruto" kata penuh penekanan dilontarkan Sasuke untuk pria keras kepala dihadapannya itu.

"ck." Naruto mendecak kesal pada pasangannya.

Salah satu sofa berwarna biru donker itu didekati oleh Naruto, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto mendudukinya.

Sasuke terus saja memandang kelereng safir milik Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Tangan putih itu terulur kearah pipi tan sang pasangan, dielusnya memar kebiruan dipipi itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"kenapa kau ingin bercerai, dobe?" senyum tipis terukir dibibir pucat Sasuke saat bertanya.

Gestur tak suka ditunjukkan Naruto atas perlakuan Sasuke pada pipinya, tangan porselen itu ditepis kasar olehnya.

"jangan bermanis-manis padaku Sasuke." jari tan Naruto mengambil surat perceraian itu dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke, "tandatangani saja surat ini."

Sasuke menggeram tak suka. Ia pun berdiri dan merebut surat itu dari tangan Naruto, tak butuh tenaga yang besar bagi Sasuke untuk merobek-robek surat tersebut, "bagaimana?"

"apa-apaan kau?!" Naruto ikut berdiri sambil berteriak pada Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke mencengkram rahang tegas milik Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"kau." onyx miliknya menatap tajam safir bening Naruto, "kau pikir kau bisa seenak mu saja minta cerai ? dan kau pikir bisa semudah itu kau lepas dariku, lelaki sialan ?!"

Suara geraman Sasuke membuat Naruto menutup matanya, kedua tangannya memegang erat tangan kanan Sasuke dengan gemetaran.

"saa...sakit." erang Naruto kesakitan.

Naruto bukan lah seorang pria lemah, dia bisa saja membalikkan keadaan dengan memukul Sasuke hingga babak belur. Namun rasa cintanya kepada pria onyx didepannya itu menghalangi semuanya.

Mata Sasuke menatap nyalang pada pria dicengkramannya. Warna merah mulai menghiasi rahang yang ada ditangannya, namun dia tetap tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya rintihan pria yang berstatus pasangannya itu.

"sakit ?" Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya didepan wajah Naruto.

"ugh..." jemari Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari rahangnya yang sekarang sudah terasa sangat perih dan sakit.

"apa kau sedang mencoba melawanku Naruto?" Sasuke memperhatikan jemari Naruto yang gemetaran, "dasar bodoh"

Bukan melepaskan tangannya, Sasuke malah memperkuat cengkramannya pada rahang Naruto. Perlahan,ia mendekatkan bibir pucatnya ke bibir Naruto dan dilumatnya bibir cherry itu dengan kasar.

"umph... umph" lenguhan tak suka keluar dari mulut Naruto saat Sasuke menciumnya.

Sasuke terus saja mencium bibir Naruto dengan brutal. Tak jarang bibir pria pirang itu digigitnya hingga berdarah, bahkan lidah Naruto pun tak luput dari kebrutalan Sasuke.

"puaah..." Naruto mengambil nafas untuk mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang kosong sambil menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

Cuih.

Sedikit air saliva terlontar ke wajah porselen Sasuke dan Sasuke sangat tau air saliva siapa yang telah mengotori wajahnya.

Plak.

Darah segar menetes dari sela bibir cherry Naruto setelah ditampar oleh Sasuke. Memar kemerahan pun menghiasi pipi kanannya.

"lagi." kepala Naruto tertunduk dalam, memandang lantai apartement milik dirinya dan Sasuke seakan-akan lantai itu jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan pria yang dihadapannya, "pukul lagi aku, Sasuke. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau lakukan?"

Pandangan tajam onyx Sasuke tak juga melembut, dengan menghela nafas kesal ia mengambil kunci mobil miliknya lalu keluar dari apartement mewah itu.

Blam.

Suara pintu dibanting mengawali keheningan Naruto di apartement itu. Mata safirnya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh. Dalam hatinya ia terus mengulangi kata-kata 'kau kuat, Naruto. kau kuat', layaknya mantra penyelamat hidupnya.

Langkah gontai Naruto menuntunnya ke sebuah kamar tamu diapartement itu. Dengan bersandar dibalik pintu, ia terus saja mencoba untuk menahan semua perasaan sesak dihatinya.

Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh dari mata Naruto, dan terus mengalir seirama isakan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Katakan apa salahnya, selama satu tahun ini dia selalu berusaha menjadi pasangan yang terbaik buat Sasuke, berusaha untuk selalu ada disisi Sasuke. Apa itu semua kurang ? kurang kah usahanya satu tahun ini ? segitu tega nya kah Sasuke sampai-sampai Sasuke dengan santainya membawa seorang wanita -pelacur menurut Naruto- ke apartement mereka ? dan bahkan membuat pelacur itu mendesah hebat diatas ranjang yang dimana Naruto dulu selalu mengerang nikmat dibawah Sasuke ?

Hiks.

Hiks.

Hiks.

Tubuh tan itu merosot duduk dilantai dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Dipeluknya kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah sembab itu di dekapan lututnya.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya...

"ne Sasuke." Naruto membawa sebuah nampan perak yang berisi secangkir kopi hitam dan segelas jus jeruk sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi balkon kamar mereka, "kenapa melamun?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan Naruto, namun tak lama kemudian senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya, "tidak ada."

Naruto meletakkan minuman itu keatas meja yang ada dihadapan Sasuke saat ini, diliriknya Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"asisten baru mu itu, siapa namanya ? Tanya Naruto.

"Haruno." Sasuke menyesap kopi hitam buatan Naruto, "kenapa?"

"umm, tidak. Tidak ada" Naruto ikut mendudukkan diri di kursi samping Sasuke. Jus jeruk itu diteguknya dengan perlahan.

Sasuke menyentuh pinggang Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Ditariknya sedikit kaos yang menutupi tubuh tan itu hingga sebatas dada Naruto. Diusapnya rona kebiruan yang ada dipinggang itu dengan lembut.

"sshhh..." Naruto meringis kesakitan saat Sasuke menyentuh memar dipinggangnya, "sakit teme."

"maaf. Aku minta maaf." Sasuke menatap Naruto lembut lalu mengecup pipi yang memiliki tanda lahir itu.

"sudah, lupakan saja." Naruto tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan pucat Sasuke.

"bagaimana yang di tulang kering mu?" Sasuke melirik tungkai kaki Naruto yang juga memiliki warna kebiruan, "apa masih sakit?"

"hehehe. Sedikit." cengiran Naruto disambut oleh acakan dirambut pirangnya oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mau kubuatkan apa untuk makan siang nanti?" Naruto berdiri di rak sayuran disebuah swalayan sambil menempelkan smartphone miliknya ketelinga.

"tidak usah. Aku akan makan siang diluar saja." Suara baritone Sasuke terdengar dari seberang.

"oh, oke. Ya sudah, jaa." Naruto memutuskan sambungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia pun melanjutkan acara berbelanjanya untuk mengisi kembali kulkas yang sudah mulai kosong diapartementnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk kembali kerumah dan segera menghampiri kulkas miliknya.

"eh, inikan map Sasuke." niat membuka pintu kulkas terpaksa ditahan Naruto saat melihat map coklat berada di atas kulkas itu, "bukannya katanya ini map penting ya? Kenapa malah ditinggal?"

Berkutat dengan pikirannya membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk mengantar map itu ke kantor Sasuke. Dihampirinya mobil hitam miliknya dan mulai menuju kantor Sasuke.

Sebuah gedung tinggi menjulang kini berada dihadapan Naruto, dengan langkah pasti dia memasuki gedung dan menghampiri sang resepsionis cantik digedung itu.

"siang Ino." Naruto tersenyum melihat resepsionis berambut pirang panjang yang ada didepannya.

"siang juga Naruto. Mencari Sasuke ?" Ino berdiri saat melihat Naruto menghampirinya.

"iya." Naruto mengangguk singkat, "apa dia sudah keluar makan siang ?"

"hmmm." Ino menggumam, "kurasa belum. Coba masuk saja keruangannya."

"oke. Terima kasih." Naruto berjalan kearah lift yang berada tepat disamping meja resepsionis.

"sama-sama." balas Ino.

Pintu kaca mewah berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'Ruangan Direktur' yang menandakan ruangan Sasuke sudah didepan mata Naruto. Diputarnya kenop silver itu perlahan dan mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

"Sasuke, ini ma-" ucapan lembut Naruto terhenti.

Mata safir itu menatap lebar dua insan didepannya. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan berpakaian kantor yang minim sedang duduk diatas meja Sasuke dengan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri diantara kedua kaki wanita itu. Bibir pucat Sasuke melumat ganas bibir wanita tersebut, tangan Sasuke sedikit menyingkap rok pendek wanita itu dan mengelus paha putih itu.

"ck." mendengar suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya membuat Sasuke mendecak kesal. Didongakkannya kepala bersurai hitam miliknya kearah pintu.

"Na..Naruto?" wajah terkejut tak dapat disembunyikan oleh Sasuke saat melihat seseorang yang telah menjadi pasangannya selama 1 tahun itu.

"maaf mengganggu 'makan siang' mu." Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat sedatar mungkin menghampiri meja kerja Sasuke dan meletakkan map coklat ke atasnya, setelah itu Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

"turun." Perintah Sasuke pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu langsung turun setelah mendengar perintah mutlak sang uchiha, diturunkannya rok pendek yang dikenakannya. Tak lama ia pun keluar dari ruangan bosnya itu.

"ugh..." Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi, "aaargh.."

Sasuke brengsek. Brengsek. Sampah. Aku sangat sangat dan sangat membencinya saat ini. Apa salah ku ? apa hebatnya wanita pelacur itu?

Selama setahun ini apa dia terpaksa menjadi pasanganku? Haha. Bodoh kau Naruto. Tentu saja dia terpaksa menikah dengan kau yang hanya seseorang yang hina dan miskin, ditambah lagi kau itu seorang pria. Pria. Cam kan itu.

Aku terus saja berada disisimu, bahkan setelah disiksa untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sifat tempramental mu itu selalu ku hadapi dengan diam, walaupun tubuhku yang menjadi korbannya Sasuke. Perlakuan kasar apa yang tak pernah ku terima dari mu ? katakan. Di tendang ? sudah tak terhitung. Ditampar ? makanan sehari-hari ku. Dilempar barang-barang ? heh, vas di apartement kami tak pernah ada yang bertahan lama.

Wanita itu, siapa dia Sasuke ? siapa ? apa dia yang telah membuat mu jatuh cinta ? lalu apa arti diriku selama ini ? mainanmu kah ? pelacurmu kah ? atau bukan siapa-siapamu Sasuke ?

Tanpa sadar kini aku telah berada didalam apartement. Ku lihat jam berbentuk rubah yang ada di ruangan tempat kami biasa bercanda, jam dua lewat.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku kembali menuju kamar tidur, ku rebahkan tubuh ku keatas kasur king size yang ada dikamar ini.

Bantal Sasuke ku hirup sedalam mungkin. Aroma Sasuke. Harum, langsung saja deraian air mata kembali keluar dari mataku. Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya.

terus-terusan menangis membuat kepalaku sakit, hidung memerah dan tersumbat sungguh bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Aku ingin tidur. Ya, tidur.

Cklek.

'gelap.' Sasuke meletakkan tas kerjanya ke atas sofa, dilihatnya keliling ruangan itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto, "kemana dia ?"

Jas hitam miliknya dilampirkan begitu saja kesofa, lengan kemeja yang digunakannya disingsing hingga siku. Dua kancing teratas kemeja putih itu pun dibukanya. Kaki jenjang itu melangkah ke arah kulkas, namu ia sedikit terkejut melihat kantung belanjaan lengkap dengan belanjaannya masih tergeletak di samping kulkas.

"hmm." Sasuke menggumam tak jelas. Disusunnya belanjaan itu kedalam kulkas dengan rapi, "dia belum makan rupanya."

Cklek.

Pintu kamar tidur yang selalu mereka gunakan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang masih menggunakan kemeja dengan wajah yang terlihat letih. Dihampirinya kasur yang sedang ditiduri oleh Naruto yang kini tengah bergelung nyaman.

Krieet.

Derit kasur saat Sasuke naik ke kasur itu membuat Naruto sedikit menggeliat, namun tak lama terdengar lagi suara nafas beraturan yang menandakan si pirang telah kembali tidur.

"naru." Sasuke masuk kedalam selimut, disisipinya tangan pucatnya kepinggang Naruto dan kemudian ikut berbaring disamping Naruto yang tidur membelakanginya, "sayang."

"uunghh..." Naruto melenguh saat tidur nyenyak terganggu. Ditolehkannya kepala pirangnya kebelakang, mencoba melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

Terkejut. Ya, Naruto terkejut. Tanpa sadar ia pun mundur secara tiba-tiba, menjauh dari Sasuke.

"maaf." Sasuke tertunduk dan meremas seprai putih kasurnya.

Dalam diam Naruto turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan kedalam kamar mandi. Ia butuh mandi saat ini.

Setelah 20 menit berkutat dalam kamar mandi, Naruto pun keluar menggunakan bathrobe. Ia berdiri didepan lemari baju, mencoba memilih piyama. Bathrobe itu tak diikat oleh Naruto, membuat bathrobe itu meluncur santai dari tubuh Naruto. membuat tubuh tan itu terekspos indah, mulai dari bahu yang tegap, lalu punggung kecoklatan yang sangat menggoda, hingga belahan bokongnya yang lumayan berisi itu.

Glup.

Glup.

Katakan Sasuke horny saat ini, dia baru sadar betapa bodohnya dia siang tadi yang dengan begitu mudahnya digoda oleh seorang wanita yang tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Naruto saat ini.

Glup.

lagi-lagi tenggorokan Sasuke seakan-akan tercekat untuk menelan ludah sekalipun. Darahnya berdesir hebat melihat pemandangan tubuh didepannya saat ini. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin menghisap bahu tan itu, menjilat sepanjang punggung tegap itu, dan meremas sekuat mungkin bokong kenyal itu.

"Naru." Sasuke turun dari kasur dan berdiri tak jauh dari kasur itu.

"apa ?" Naruto tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya mulai memakai piyama yang telah dipilihnya."

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mengancingi piyamanya, "kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan sayang ?"

"tentu." Jawab Naruto dingin dan tetap fokus pada piyamanya.

"kau." Sasuke membalikkan badan Naruto kasar kearahnya. Ditariknya piyama Naruto yang baru saja terkait 2 kancing.

Krek.

Koyak sudah piyama berwarna jingga itu, alis Naruto mengerut tak suka melihat Sasuke. Didorongnya tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"jangan menyentuh ku !" Naruto mundur.

"kenapa ? kau tak suka dengan kelakuanku siang tadi ?" Sasuke tersenyum menawan pada Naruto yang terlihat ketakutan di depannya.

"apa peduliku." Balas Naruto.

"hn. Sekarang kau terlihat takut, bukannya kau yang tadi menggodaku ? bitch ?" tangan pucat itu terulur ke arah bahu Naruto yang terbuka karena piyama yang digunakannya tadi telah jatuh ke lantai, "makanya, jangan sok menggodaku seperti itu. Kau dengar ?"

Melihat tangan Sasuke yang mencoba menyentuhnya, Naruto mundur teratur.

"sini." Melihat Naruto yang terus mundur membuat Sasuke berhenti, "sini atau ku siksa."

Naruto memandang benci pada onyx didepannya itu. Ia sungguh benci.

"kau ! kau pikir kau siapa ?!" Naruto menggeram kesal pada Sasuke, ia mencengkram kerah kemeja putih milik Sasuke "."

Buagh.

Satu bogem mentah melayang menghampiri wajah mulus Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedikit terhuyung memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah. Ia kembali tegak dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"hahaha." Suara tawa Sasuke memenuhi kamar tidur mewah itu, "lumayan juga pukulanmu."

"kau." Naruto kembali maju, mencoba untuk memukul wajah pria dihadapannya itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namun kali ini Naruto tak seberuntung tadi, genggaman tangannya di tangkap dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. Tangan pucat Sasuke memegang tangannya dengan kuat.

"tidak kali ini Naru." Sasuke memutar tangan tan tersebut, berikut dengan badan pemilik tangan itu. Sehingga sekarang posisi Naruto membelakangi Sasuke namun tangannya berada di belakang dan dalam pegangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilati bahu Naruto dan menggigit perpotongan bahu dan leher Naruto hingga berdarah,

"aakh..sakit." Naruto sedikit menjinjit saat merasakan sakit dibahunya.

Sasuke terus saja menjilat luka buatannya dibahu tan itu, tak mempedulikan ringisan Naruto. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai menggerayangi tubuh Naruto, nipple pink kecoklatan milik Naruto dielus lembut olehnya. Elusan mengambang pada puncang nipple nya membuat Naruto mau tak mau mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

"eennghh..." Naruto menggeliat menerima perlakuan Sasuke, mata nya terpejam menikmati. Hatinya menolak semua perlakuan Sasuke, namun tidak dengann tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau bercinta dengan Sasuke saat ini, hatinya masih terlalu sakit untuk memaafkan sang raven.

"kau suka?" lidah Sasuke kini bermain dileher Naruto. Dihisapnya kuat leher tan itu dan meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan.

"he..henti...hentikan." Naruto mencoba memutar tangan kanannya yang dipegang Sasuke, "kumohon."

"heh." Sasuke kembali memutar tubuh Naruto hingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan satu sama lain.

Dengan seksama Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto, mata biru yang sayu, pipi yang memiliki tanda lahir, hingga bibir cherry yang sedikit terbuka.

"apa hakmu untuk marah padaku ?" Sasuke mengelus pipi tembem Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke mata Naruto memicing tajam. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinnya memutih.

"apa hakku kau bilang ?" safir Naruto menatap tajam pada onyx sang raven, "karena aku ini pasangan sah mu ! apa kau lupa ingatan Sasuke ?"

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke hadapan wajah pucat Sasuke, sebuah cincin perak berukiran inah tersemat dijari manisnya.

"apa kau lupa tepat pada tanggal 27 oktober tahun lalu kita berdiri didepan altar ?" cincin indah itu dilepas Naruto dari jarinya, "walaupun aku tau kau tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku saat itu. Dan sekarang akhirnya aku pun kembali tau kalau kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku !"

Plak.

Kebisingan yang tadi tercipta kini hilang ditelan suara tamparan. Pedih. Panas. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan pada pipi kirinya. Airmata pun turun dari singgasana safirnya.

"aku sadar siapa aku Sasuke. Aku hanya lah seorang pria yang menjadi tempat pelarian mu saat kau kehilangan jati dirimu. Saat itu, kau sendiri tak tau siapa dirimu. Kau bingung dengan orientasi seksualmu sendiri. Aku tau atas dasar apa kau mau menikah denganku walaupun harus melawan keluarga besarmu. Kau hanya bingung saat itu kan Sasuke ?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan teduh, "apa sekarang kau sudah menemukan jati dirimu dengan wanita itu suke ?"

Pandangan onyx Sasuke tak bisa diartikan, dia seakan-akan terbungkam oleh perkataan Naruto. Benarkah dia menikahi Naruto hanya karena Naruto pelariannya saat itu ? bukan karena cinta ? tapi..tapi itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke yakin kalau dirinya mencintai Naruto. Tapi... kalau dia memang mencintai Naruto, kenapa tadi siang dia menikmati ciuman itu ? Sasuke berkutat dengan pikirannya. Badannya seakan-akan membeku ditempat ia berdiri saat ini.

"benar ternyata." Naruto berjalan ke arah lemarinya dan mengambil sembarang kaos. Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Blam.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Kini kamar itu hening setelah kepergian Naruto. Ia sungguh benci dengan perkataan Naruto tadi. Sungguh. Perkataan Naruto seakan-akan menurunkan harga dirinya, benar-benar menjatuhkan Sasuke dengan kenyataan.

"uugh.." Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang kini berada di kamar tidur tamu, ia terduduk menyandar pada pintu dibelakangnya. Tangis yang sudah pecah sedari tadi semakin menjadi-jadi. Hatinya sungguh terluka saat ini, katakanlah dia cengeng. Dia tidak keberatan jika dibilang cengeng saat ini, karena lelaki juga seorang manusia. Siapa bilang seorang pria tidak boleh menangis ? jika seorang pria tidak boleh menangis lalu buat apa tuhan menciptakan air mata pada mereka ?.

**ooooo000000000oooooo**

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE.

MOHON KRITIK DAN SARANNYA.

**ooooo000000000oooooo**


	2. Chapter 2 : Cerai

**ooooo000000000oooooo**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Divorce © Ghee.D'NetherDrake

xxxxXXXXXXxxxx

BOYXBOY. YAOI. OOC. TYPOS. SHO-AI. GAJE. IDE PASARAN. MAINSTREAM. DONT LIKE DONT READ.

XxxxXXXXXXxxxx

**ooooo000000000oooooo**

Sudah beberapa hari ini meraka berdiam diri, tak ada yang mencoba untuk menegur satu sama lain. Meraka pergi entah kemana, lalu pulang hanya untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

Namun, malam ini ada yang berbeda saat Naruto pulang ke apartementnya. Saat hendak membuka pintu, Naruto mendengar suara seorang wanita tertawa cekikikan dan juga suara...Sasuke.

Cklek.

Naruto memperhatikan ruangan apartementnya. Kaleng-kaleng bir berserakan di meja, lalu bra berwarna biru muda, tunggu...bra ? bra ? kening Naruto mengernyit heran melihat bra itu. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah kamar milik Sasuke dan dirinya. Apa itu ? celana dalam wanita ? ada celana dalam wanita didepan pintu kamar nya ?

Cklek.

"aaahhh...sshhh...enghh" seorang wanita mendesah di atas tubuh Sasuke. Dengan posisi duduk di atas Sasuke dan juga milik Sasuke yang tertanam di vaginanya, wanita itu mendesah melirik Naruto yang membeku di depan pintu, "kau..engh..lupa mengunci pintunya suke~~."

"biarkan saja. Tetap lah bergerak." Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Sasuke tak tau apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, dia senang tapi juga hancur. Dia tak sanggup melihat Naruto namun disisi lain ia juga senang karena telah membuat Naruto tersakiti.

Blam.

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya, mencoba menutup mata dari adegan menjijikan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tangannya cekatan mencari nama kontak di smartphone miliknya.

-tuut..tuuut-

Suara sambungan terdengar setelah ia mencoba menghubungi salah satu kontak di smartphonenya.

"hallo Naruto, ada apa ?" terdengar suara pria dari seberang sana.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menetralisir rasa sesak didadanya saat ini.

"Naruto ?" lagi-lagi suara pria itu terdengar.

"kiba. Dimana ?" tanya Naruto singkat.

"apanya yang dimana ? aku ?" pria bernama kiba itu kembali bertanya. Bingung.

"dimana ?" lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya dengan singkat.

"etto...kalau aku dirumah sekarang." Jawab kiba.

Mendengar jawaban dari kiba, Naruto langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Detik berikutnya ia langsung berniat untuk meninggalkan apartementnya itu.

Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang itu terus menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke basement apartement itu, tempat mobilnya berada.

-bruum-

Suara mobil dihidupkan terdengar tak lama setelah Naruto memasuki mobil hitam itu. Sekarang tujuannya hanya lah rumah sang sahabat, kiba. Saat ini pikirannya sangat lah kacau, gambaran Sasuke dan wanita -pelacur- itu berkecamuk hebat di otak Naruto.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti disebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat elegan dengan kiba yang berdiri tak jauh dari pagar hitam rumah itu sambil mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, mengingat suhu malam hari yang dingin.

Cklek.

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menghampiri kiba.

"aku tidur disini malam ini." Naruto berdiri tepat di depan kiba.

"masuklah." Kiba berjalan memasuki rumah yang ia tempati bersama shikamaru itu.

"mana shikamaru ?" Naruto mengikuti langkah kiba yang berada didepannya.

"dia sedang lembur." Kiba duduk disofa putih miliknya, "kalau mau minum ambil saja sendiri naru."

"iya." Naruto kemudian diam sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya.

"apa kau disiksa lagi olehnya, naru ?" kiba menyilangkan tangan didadanya, "dan tolong jujur."

"umm... tidak." Naruto menggeleng.

"jujur." Kata kiba singkat dan dingin.

"tidak." lagi-lagi Naruto menggeleng.

"jelaskan kenapa ada bekas luka dibahu mu dan rahang mu yang sedikit membiru itu." Kini kiba menyilangkan kakinya dan bersandaran pada sandaran sofa.

Naruto meraba bahunya yang memang terdapat bekas luka akibat gigitan Sasuke saat itu.

"ada apa Naruto ? Does cat got your tongue ?" kiba memandang Naruto intens.

"haaa~~ kau kejam sekali kiba~" Naruto merengek dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas sofa lalu memeluk lututnya sendiri, "jangan marah kiba~"

"huh." Kiba mendengus maklum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya satu ini, "kali ini ada apa lagi naru ? kau disiksa ? sudah ratusan kali ku bilang kalau kau harus pisah dari orang sebiadab dia. Masih banyak pria diluar sana yang akan mencintai dan menyayangimu."

"memang. Memang masih banyak pria diluar sana yang jauh lebih baik daripada dia." Naruto diam sejenak, "tapi yang seperti dia, hanya dia."

"huh." Kiba memutar bola matanya.

"ne kiba." Naruto mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya dengan pandangan mata yang memelas, "ada ramen tidak ?"

"arrghh." lagi-lagi kiba memutar bola matanya dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"kibaaa~" Naruto merengek manja pada sahabatnya itu.

Blam.

"tadaima." Suara pria dewasa terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"eh ? shika ?" leher tan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi, "okaeri."

"kiba mana ?" tanya shikamaru sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang berseberangan dengan Naruto.

"umm..dikamar." Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan kearah dapur rumah itu, "marah barangkali."

"marah ?" tanya shikamaru heran.

"hu'um." Naruto mengangguk dari kejauhan.

"merepotkan." Shikamaru melonggarkan dasinya dan kemudian berjalam menuju kamar miliknya dan kiba.

Cklek.

"puppy." Tas hitam yang sedari tadi dipegang shikamaru kini sudah tergeletak di lantai,"sudah tidur ?"

Tubuh yang bersembunyi dibawah selimut sedikit bergerak. Rambut coklat yang menyembul dari balik selimut itu diusap oleh tangan shikamaru.

"aku benci dia." Kiba menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"siapa ? Sasuke ?" shikamaru membuka kemeja coklat yang dipakainya.

"jangan sebut nama dia didepanku." Ujar kiba.

Shikamaru menghampiri kiba yang masih berada diatas kasur, tubuh yang bertelanjang dada itu dibaringkannya ke sebelah kiba. Bibir shikamaru kini sudah menempel di pipi chubby kiba, dan tangannya melingkar dipinggang sang puppy.

"hei, rusa mu ini belum makan malam. Apa kau tega melihat ku kelaparan seperti ini ?" bibir shikamaru masih saja sibuk menyiumi pipi kiba.

"are ? aku lupa. Baiklah, akan ku panaskan makanan mu." Kiba keluar dari selimutnya dan turun dari kasur. Mata coklat itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat tubuh topless shikamaru, "baka. Setidaknya pakai dulu bajumu."

Pusat perbelanjaan selalu saja ramai, begitu pun di hari libur ini. Tampak dua pria berjalan berdampingan sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanja. Mereka tertawa riang di antara para pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan itu.

"ahahaha. Kasian sekali kau kiba, aku tidak percaya kalau shika bisa menolak ajakan bercinta mu. Ahaha." Suara gelak tawa Naruto ikut meramaikan perbincangan antara dirinya dan kiba.

"ck. Baka. Dia itu pemalas sekali, tetapi kalau semangat bercintanya muncul aku yang gelagapan dibuatnya. Dasar rusa." Ujar kiba.

"ahaha. Sudah. Perut ku sakit." Naruto mengelap sedikit air mata diujung matanya.

"kau yang tertawa terlalu keras. Salah mu sendiri" balas kiba.

"ne kiba, kita makan dulu ya ?" pinta sang pirang.

Kiba menatap Naruto lalu memegang perutnya sebentar, "baiklah, aku juga lapar."

Sebuah restoran sederhana menjadi pilihan Naruto dan kiba untuk menjadi tempat makan siang mereka. Restoran yang tidak telalu kecil tetapi juga tidak telalu besar. Setelah masuk kedalamnya, kiba dan Naruto langsung saja duduk disalah satu meja yang kosong. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pelayan wanita barpakaian rapi.

"aku mau ramen ukuran jumbo dan jus jeruk satu gelas." Ucap Naruto tanpa melihat buku menu.

"kau ini, selalu saja ramen." Kiba melirik teman pirangnya itu dari sudut matanya, "baiklah, sepertinya aku juga ingin ramen."

Pelayan wanita itu mencatat semua yang mereka pesan setelah itu ia pergi ke arah dapur restoran.

"kau bilang aku selalu saja ramen, tapi kau sendiri memesan ramen." Ujar Naruto.

"hm, aku kan tidak selalu memakan ramen naru." Balas Kiba sambil memainkan smartphone miliknya.

"Sasuke~ kau mau makan apa ?" suara cempreng seorang wanita terdengar oleh telinga kiba.

Mata coklat miliknya langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliing restoran. Mencoba mencari sumber suara cempreng yang memanggil Sasuke itu.

Itu dia.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang dikenal oleh kiba sebagai suami sahabatnya sambil memegang tangan sang raven.

"terserah saja." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Pemandangan itu sungguh membuat mata dan telinga kiba panas. Ia ingin segera membawa Naruto dari tempat ini. Pandangannya kembali pada teman yang dihadapannya itu.

Mata safir bening itu kini sudah berkaca-kaca. Ekspresi terluka terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"ehem." Kiba berdehem mencoba melega kan tenggorokannya yang terasa begitu tercekat, "ayo kita pergi saja."

"..." tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. hanya anggukan kecil yang menandakan kalau ia setuju dengan saran kiba.

Kiba mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu meletaknya di atas meja.

Naruto terus saja memandang dua insan yang telah melukai hatinya itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghampiri mereka dan kemudian menjambak-jambak rambut merah muda itu. Mata safirnya menatap ke arah onyx Sasuke. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak memandang mata itu, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak mencium aroma keringat Sasuke yang khas. Dia rindu, rindu dengan semua itu.

Onyx itu beralih dari wanita didepannya ke safir Naruto, pandangan yang sedikit terbelalak itu disadari oleh Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiba dan bergegas keluar dari restoran itu.

Sasuke seakan-akan terkena mantera pembeku setelah melihat Naruto. Semua seakan terhenti, dan pergolakan terjadi dihatinya. Sebagian dirinya ada yang ingin mengejar Naruto lalu memeluknya erat, namun ada sebagian dari dirinya yang ingin membiarkan Naruto pergi begitu saja.

"ke...suke...Sasuke." wanita itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan Sasuke.

"hn." Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunannya kembali dingin pada wanita itu.

"sekarang apa kau sudah berubah pikiran Naruto ?" kiba meletakkan kantung belanjaannya ke lantai.

"entahlah." Ujar Naruto sembari mengedikkan bahunya.

"ya ampun Naruto. aku tidak tega melihat kau selalu disakiti oleh si brengsek itu. Di luar sana ada pria yang jauh lebih baik dari dia." Kiba sedikit berteriak kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke kiba. Sasuke, bukan si brengsek." Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa putih milik kiba.

"terserah. Aku tidak peduli dia siapa. Aku benci dengan uchiha yang telah menyiksamu itu Naruto. sadarlah, apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini padamu." Kiba memegang dahinya.

"aku masih sayang sama dia kiba." Ujar Naruto sambil menunduk dalam.

"kenapa kau sayang kepada orang yang bodoh Naruto ?! dia bodoh karena telah mensia-sia kan rasa sayang dan cinta mu. Kenapa tidak kau cintai orang yang menghargai rasa sayang dan cinta mu itu naru ? oh god." Teriak kiba frustasi.

"jadi kau mau aku harus apa kiba !" Naruto berteriak pada sahabatnya itu.

"aku mau kau cari seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari dia !" kiba berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya, "kau. Sadarlah."

"cerai ?" nada suara Naruto kembali melembut.

"iya. Cerai." Kiba kembali ke posisi duduknya sambil mendekap tangan di dadanya, "akan ku urus surat perceraiannya."

Katakan lah kiba jahat, katakanlah kiba seorang provokator. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin melihat rumah tangga sahabatnya hancur. Namun jika hal itu dapat membuat sang sahabat menjadi lebih baik, kenapa tidak ? dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat sang matahari itu kembali seperti dulu.

Saat ini...

Tubuh tan itu masih saja meringkuk di balik pintu kamar. Sesekali terdengar segukan akibat menangis terlalu lama. Bahu itu terlihat masih gemetar menahan tangis. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya menangis.

Naruto masih saja tidak bisa menahan bulir air yang keluar dari matanya. Kini mata yang bertahta safir itu terlihat sangat membengkak dan hidung yang memerah.

Ia mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri kasur empuk dikamar itu dan langsung menjatuhkan diri keatasnya.

Smartphone hitam itu digunakannya untuk menghubungi sang sahabat, kiba.

-tuut- -tuuut-

"moshi-moshi." Suara kiba terdengar dari seberang sana.

"dia...merobeknya kiba." Ujar Naruto.

"kau menangis lagi ?" kiba mendengar suara sang sahabat yang terdengar sangat kentara jika dia habis menangis .

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"huft. Ya sudah. Besok ku antar salinannya, oke ?" ucap kiba.

"baiklah. Jaa."

"jaa."

Naruto pun menutup sambungan telponnya dengan kiba. Kamar itu sangat sepi dan hening. Hanya terdengar suara segukan dirinya yang sesekali keluar. Sanggupkah dia pisah dengan Sasuke ? bahagia kah dirinya jika pisah dari Sasuke ? tapi apakah dia juga sanggup terus berada disisi Sasuke yang seperti ini ?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Naruto. semua perasaan bercampur aduk saat ini. Entah dia harus bahagia atau harus bersedih jika berpisah dari Sasuke.

"teme." Bisik Naruto diantara bantal.

Cklek.

Pintu apartement itu terbuka. Sasuke menatap sekeliling ruangan, kertas sisa pertengkaran dirinya dan Naruto masih berserakan dilantai. Kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana jeans hitam itu melangkah ke arah kamar tidur yang dulu selalu digunakan oleh dirinya dan Naruto.

Brugh.

Suara kasur terdengar begitu ia menjatuhkan dirinya keatas kasur itu. Ia menghirup aroma seprai yang dulu selalu digunakan Naruto, kini hanya tercium aroma parfum dari laundry tempat seprai itu dicuci. Tak ada lagi bau citrus manis yang tercampur sedikit keringat, kini ia rindu aroma itu. Ingin sekali ia menghirup aroma itu dari sumbernya sendiri namun itu bagaikan mimpi yang tak mungkin lagi untuk terwujudkan.

Sekarang Naruto ingin cerai dari dirinya. Haruskah ia senang ? atau haruskah dia sedih ? apakah setelah cerai dengan Naruto nanti ia akan lebih bahagia ? atau sebaliknya ? sanggupkah ia meninggalkan Naruto hanya demi wanita itu ? wanita berisik yang membuatnya merasakan tubuh seorang wanita lagi. Berisik ? dulu Naruto juga berisik, sangat malah. Tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah benci keberisikan yang Naruto buat ? si cerewet yang bodoh, si ceroboh pecinta ramen, dan si berisik yang tak pernah menyerah ?

Senyum.

Bibir pucat itu kini tersenyum lembut ketika mengingat Naruto yang dulu dikenalnya. Namun senyum itu kembali hilang saat mengingat apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Naruto.

Mata onyx itu mengalirkan bulir air dari tahtanya yang menetes ke kasur dan langsung meresap ke seprai. Sasuke terdiam sejenak merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari matanya.

"apa yang terjadi padaku ? hanya karena telah kembali merasakan tubuh wanita yang telah lama tak ku rasakan, aku menjadi seseorang yang berbeda untuk Naruto. aku...aku.." suara baritone itu semakin tercekat saat tetesan air mata nya semakin deras.

"aarrggh." Sasuke menjambak ravennya dengan frustasi.

Naruto. Naruto. mana Naruto ? dia harus mencari Naruto dan meminta maaf pada pria itu.

Sasuke berlari keluar apartementnya. Saat ini tujuannya hanya Naruto. ia harus menjumpai dobenya itu.

Ting tong ting tong ting.

Tombol bel itu terus ditekan Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran. Ekspresi wajah nya yang biasa terlihat datar kini telah berubah tidak bisa diartikan.

"iya iya !" teriak seseorang yang dikenali Sasuke.

Cklek.

"kib-" belum Sasuke menyelesaikan omongannya,kiba sudah menutu pintu rumahnya.

"pergi kau !" teriak kiba dari dalam rumah.

"tunggu. Kiba. Dengarkan aku dulu, dimana Naruto ?" Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu, berharap kiba mau memberi tahu tentang Naruto.

"Naruto tidak ada disini !" lagi-lagi kiba berteriak.

"aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau adalah orang yang dicarinya jika dia ada masalah." Sasuke terus saja menggedor pintu rumah itu.

Cklek.

"dengar Sasuke. Naruto tidak ada disini." Kiba mencoba menyakinkan pasangan sahabatnya itu.

"jangan harap aku percaya." Sasuke mendorong tubuh kiba dan mencoba masuk. Diperiksanya satu-persatu ruangan di rumah kiba.

"kau ! keluar dari rumah ku sekarang juga !" tangan porselen itu ditarik kasar oleh kiba.

Sasuke tak dapat menolak keinginan sang tuan rumah, sepertinya dia memang harus keluar dari rumah ini. Namun, mata onynya tertumpu pada sebuah map coklat yang ada di meja rumah kiba. Ditepisnya tangan kiba dengan kasar.

"kau !" kiba menggeram marah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terus saja berjalan untuk mengambil map coklat itu. Dibukanya map itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Surat Perceraian ?

"jadi ? jadi kau yang menghasut Naruto untuk menceraikan ku ?!" Sasuke berteriak di hadapan kiba sambil mengacungkan surat itu ke muka kiba.

"iya ! ada masalah rupanya dengan mu ? dia tidak berhak bersama dirimu yang selalu menyiksa dan menyakitinya !" kiba tak mau kalah

"kau !" Sasuke maju dan mencengkram kerah baju kiba. Satu kepalan tangan kananya ia arahkan pada wajah kiba.

"sedikit saja kau lukai dia, maka kau akan menerima hal yang sama Sasuke." Suata baritone milik shikamaru menginterupsi perkelahian dua insan itu.

"cih." Sasuke mendecih kesal pada shikamaru. Cengkraman pada kerah baju kiba akhirnya dilepaskannya. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, ia meninggalkan kediaman kiba.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, shikamaru menghampiri kiba. Dasi merah marun itu dilonggarkannya. Lengan kemejanya juga tak lupa disingsing nya.

"sudah ku bilang, jangan terlalu mencampuri urusan mereka." Tangan shikamaru mengusap pipi kiba dengan lembut, "tapi kau keras kepala sekali."

Kiba menyamankan diri saat menerima elusan lembut dipipi chubbynya, "Naruto itu sahabat ku dari kecil, kau sendiri tau kan ?"

"iya, aku tau. Tapi walau pun kau sahabatnya dari kecil, bukan berarti kau bisa memutuskan apa yang membuat dirinya bahagia dan apa yang tidak. Itu semua kita serahkan padanya, hanya dirinya sendiri yang tau apa yang membuatnya bahagia dan apa yang tidak." Shikamaru masih saja mengelus pipi kiba.

"tapi...tapi.." tenggorokan kiba serasa mencekat setelah mendengar penuturan dari sang suami. Seharusnya ia sadar bukan dirinya yang bisa menentukan hal itu. Sekarang ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto

"sudah. Jangan dipikirkan. Biarkan mereka berdua yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Ujar shikamaru.

"baiklah." Kiba mengangguk kecil.

**ooooo000000000oooooo**

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE.

MOHON KRITIK DAN SARANNYA.

**ooooo000000000oooooo**


End file.
